


what the hell do i name this undertum fic

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: sans gorges himself on papyrus' New and Improved Spaghette™hella warning: contains partial weight gain and is generally part of the 'undertum' side of things. its mild but if you don't like that stuff!!! try not to read





	what the hell do i name this undertum fic

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you don't like undertum (or sans at least) then get the HECK out of here!!!!!!!!!

As of recent, Papyrus had been improving immensely on his cooking. Described by his brother before when he wasn't around, it was "inedible." Previously, he had an interest in cooking that stemmed from his friend, Undyne. She ended up (poorly) teaching him how to create spaghetti when him and everyone else were back in the Underground. With the help of Toriel, the ex-queen of the Underground and an excellent baker, the damage done was completely reversed, along with the bonus of a new friendship.

These opinions of his cooking being terrible were about to change. Papyrus was determined to change that. He wanted to make a dinner that would widen the grin of his brother's already-permanent smile.

"huh?" Sans seemed confused about this demand.

"YES, I NEED YOU TO GO TO MISS TORIEL'S FOR THE EVENING, SANS. I’LL COME AND GET YOU WHEN IT'S TIME!!" Papyrus ushered his short brother out of the door hastily with an excited grin on his face.

"pfhheheh, what's the reason for this?" He didn't protest to being pushed out of the house. "sounds like you're trying to play match-maker."

"NORMALLY, I WOULD, BUT YOU KNOW I'D BE MORE SUBTLE ABOUT THAT!!" Papyrus patted Sans' head as he was gently pushed just outside. "I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I'M READY!! REALLY!"

"okay, but, ready for what?"

"...I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. BYE-BYE!!" He shut the door, and heard his brother's low laughter. He seemed rather amused by the suddenness. His voice was heard muffled through the other side of the door...

"heh, alright, you do you. call me."

"I ABSOLUTELY WILL!!" He headed into the kitchen, ecstatic and excited.

…

What should he make first???

Papyrus browsed through the cupboards, looking for all of the materials-- er, ingredients, available. _I REALLY WANT TO SURPRISE HIM, BUT, WITH WHAT..???_ His mind wandered to the box of noodles in his hand he didn't realize he grabbed. _DON'T I ALWAYS CRAFT THIS, THOUGH?_

Before, when everyone was trapped in the Underground, Papyrus often cooked spaghetti under the impression his brother and his friend, Undyne, enjoyed it. With his recent improvements he realized they didn't actually enjoy what he made, but perhaps with this new knowledge, he could really surpass their expectations.

"I WISH THEY JUST TOLD ME WHAT THEY ACTUALLY THOUGHT!!!" Papyrus muttered to himself out-loud as he carefully opened the box of dry noodles. Toriel had often been honest when they first started cooking together, something he deeply appreciated. He understood that others around him didn't want him to feel bad, but, he could take it..!!!

As he snagged a pot with the intention to fill it with water, Papyrus realized he needed to actually boil water first before placing the noodles in the bowl, stopping himself. _WHOOPSIE DOOPSIES!! ONLY SHORT NOODLES WOULD WORK WITH THAT._ He sat the box of noodles down and went to fill the pot with water, placing it over a burner. Turning the flame under the burner on, he then watched the water heat slowly above the blue flame.

...

...

The water started to bubble, seemingly heating up.

This was taking a bit, so, Papyrus decided to prepare the spaghetti sauce. He pulled out the saucepan and jar of tomato sauce from the cabinets and sat them on the counter. Dumping the sauce into the saucepan, he placed it next to the active burner the water was boiling on. Papyrus turned the burner on under this as well, but only a little. He didn't want it too hot.

Nabbing salt on the counter nearby, he used it and dabbled some sprinkles of the crystal into the water and the sauce. Then, he put pepper within the sauce after nabbing that, too. The sauce started to have a tomato scent with a hint of salt, which seemed good so far!

Reaching up to the cupboards above again, he dug out some spices, onion and italian specifically. He dabbled some into the sauce as well, being careful about the amounts poured in. This really started to bring out the home-cooked feel with a hint of onion and garlic, which Papyrus was sure Sans would love. Smelled like fresh pasta.

He stirred the sauce in the pan, eyeing the water. For some reason, it was relaxing to look at the water bubble and react to the heat. It eased his nerves, despite having none as a skeleton. Nothing was ever able to get under his--

 _\--NO._ He internally scolded himself for a pun he thought of, which was sub-par by his standards. It was like low-hanging fruit- no effort put into it.

The water bubbled very actively now, seeming to be hot enough. Papyrus instinctively nabbed the noodles to his right and gently poured them from the box into the pot of water. He grabbed a wood stirring spoon from the cabinet to the right below and began stirring.

The wooden spoon clanked against the pot sides slightly, swirling around the noodles like a soft whirlpool. Despite the inner excitement he held deep inside, Papyrus found the activity of cooking relatively calming and soothing, just like watching the water heat up. Actually, in spite of his outgoing hyperactive nature, he enjoys to relax and calm down with cooking. Previously when he had been taking lessons from Undyne, it wasn't really calming, but he had fun either way. _MAYBE WHEN I'M ANXIOUS OR ALL OVER THE PLACE, I CAN JUST DO THIS!_ Nothing sounded wrong with this thought at all to him.

Finally, it was time. Papyrus reached up into the cupboard for the final time to take out two bowls to set aside a drainer-- basically, a bowl with holes in it to drain water. He dumped the noodles from the pot of water into it over the sink (after climbing all the way up to the top via ladder), letting all of the liquid seep away. He climbed back down carefully and transferred the noodles again from the drainer into one of the empty bowls. He also transferred the sauce from the pan it had cooked on into the other empty bowl, so it could always be stored later in his Spaghetti Museum™. Papyrus looked over his work, seemingly proud. He dug into his non-existent pocket to call his brother.

...; Ring, ring...

"hey." Background noise consisting of childlike laughter and motherly, joke-like scolding could be heard.

"HELLO, SANS!" Papyrus realized he had to enter the cupboard above one more time, to get a bowl to eat out of for his brother. Clattering was overheard by Sans on the phone.

"you still busy?"

"WH-- NO, NOT REALLY." He placed the bowl down and used the wooden spoon from the boiling noodles earlier to dump some noodles and then sauce onto the plate. "I WAS CALLING TO TELL YOU I FINISHED WHATEVER SECRET THING I WAS DOING!"

"...wow, that fast?"

"HOW FAST?" Papyrus looked around for the time, then realized there wasn't a clock hanging on the wall of their house.

"uhh... like, half an hour." Someone else nearby was heard on the phone, seemingly asking a question.

"...oh, uh, no, 'just talking to my bro is all."

"WHO'S THAT ON THE OTHER END, SANS??"

"pshh, who do you think?"

"...UM, FRISK???"

"then they must do a great impression of tori." Laughter from two burst out on the phone.

"\--OH, MISS TORIEL IS THERE? HI!!!!" He 'quietly' whispered into the phone, "(MAKE SURE YOU TELL HER I SAID HI!!)"

A fresh new voice was heard closer and more clear this time. "I hear you loud and clear, dear!"

"heheh, he says he's got somethin' he really wants to show me. so, i gotta cut the visit short." Frisk seemed to be upset, because a small 'awww' was heard in the background.

"W-WELL, YOU CAN ALWAYS COME BACK TOMORROW????"

"what if you got somethin' else to show me?"

"...THE NEXT DAY????????"

"pfft, alright. c'ya guys later, thanks for havin' me." Goodbyes were said as Sans seemed to have left the house.

"WAIT, AREN'T YOU GOING TO HANG UP??"

"why?"

Papyrus jolted and threw the wooden spoon he just finished using to fix a small bowl of spaghetti onto the floor, splattering sauce and small, stray noodles onto the tiled ground. "S--SANS, OH MY GOD!" His brother had appeared right behind him, no longer being heard from just the phone, but in the real world as well.

"heheh, man, that look on your face is priceless." He broke up and laughed, almost like he heard the best joke in a decade. Sans leaned on the fridge for support so he didn't fall onto the floor and end up like the wooden spoon.

"OH, VERY FUNNY." While now he was slightly irritated and on edge, he knew he'd laugh at it in private later. He hung up the phone. "ANYWAYS, I DID MAKE SOMETHING FOR YOU, SO, CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!" Papyrus quickly knelt down to pick up the wooden spoon and sat it on the counter temporarily. He planned to clean it and the mess up soon.

"pff, okay." Sans closed his eyes.

"AND NO PEEKING!!!!"

"heh, okay, okay." He took his free hand and covered his eyes as best as he could. Papyrus took the other hand that was leaning on the fridge and gently, yet quickly guided Sans away with a large grin on his face. They went into the living room decorated with the same old coffee table with the pet rock and the classic green couch, fancied with a TV in front. Sans peeked through his hand to find where he's supposed to go when Papyrus stopped just before the couch.

"...SANS, I SAID--"

"pfbt, i'm just trying to see where i'm supposed to go."

"OH. YEAH!!  
PLEASE SET YOURSELF ON THE COUCH THAT IS ABOUT..." Papyrus peered closely at the distance between his brother and the couch. "...ABOUT 4 INCHES FROM YOU." Sans recovered his eyes again with his child-sized hand as Papyrus let go of the other to be used to climb onto the couch. Small statures meant climbing basically anything to get anywhere. Sans got himself comfortable on the janky cushions, pushing himself as far back into the couch as possible.

"m'kay, i'm seated. what now?"

Papyrus temporarily left his brother on the couch to dash and retrieve the dinner he prepared. He's so excited, Papyrus wastes no time and only takes a singular second to get a utensil for consuming this delicacy. He lands himself in front of Sans, kneeling down to place the warm container into his brother's small lap, already partially covered by a paunch-like stomach hidden with a sweater and jacket.

"OKAY, YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!!"

Sans moved a finger and looked down into his lap, leaning slightly forward. He found the bowl of spaghetti staring him down, partially intimidating from the many times before this exact scenario played out before. Except, this time, something seemed different...

"oh, uh... spaghetti?"

"YES, BUT DON'T WORRY!! IT'S SO MUCH BETTER THIS TIME, AND I'M ABSOLUTELY-POSITIVILUTELY SURE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE IT!" Still knelt down, he mixed the bowl of pasta more to try and drag out the scent. "TRY IT!!"

It must have worked because as he looked up, he noticed his brother instantly interested, yet still nervous. He took the utensil from his brother's much larger mits with his left hand, and twirled a small, petite scrape of the noodles seemingly drenched perfectly in the sauce. Taking one more glance at Papyrus' puppy-dog eye sockets, he tested fate and hesitantly took a bite...

...

"...mmh!"

A positive reaction of surprise, pride, and maybe even excitement flashed onto Sans' face all at once within the span of a second, as he took in the taste. Reflecting how Papyrus prepared it earlier, it had hints of salt, onion, garlic, and fresh tomato paste combined into a perfect bowl of spaghetti that sat on his lap. It was so unexpected, he sat in silence in awe as he stared at the masterpiece that had just entered his body.

"SO...? HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Papyrus awaited an answer, ecstatic and already excited from the look on Sans' face. It must have been good, because it almost seemed like his eyes were brighter than before...

"...ama'shing." Swallowing, Sans made no further hesitation to finish what had been given to him in this bowl. For once, he was excited to finish Papyrus' crafted consumables, his only goal to consume what is in front of him.

"I-- I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT!!" Papyrus hopped up from his knees to his feet, absolutely ecstatic. "OH MY GOD, I'M SO GLAD!!" He paraded around the living room, thinking and talking about the--

"\-- **pash'ta** -bilities?"

"NYEH HEH, NOT EVEN YOUR USUAL SUB-PAR JOKES CAN AFFECT MY MOOD, SANS!!" Papyrus flipped his cape behind him. "ABSOLUTELY NONE OF YOUR PUNS CAN!!"

"...WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU ALREADY FINISHED?"

Sans was scraping the last parts of the bowl, gathering as much as possible and shoveling it into his mouth. Moaning for a moment over the taste, savoring it, he dropped the utensil into the emptied container and held it out, using a free arm to wipe some stray sauce from his cheekbones. "m'hm, s'that good."

Papyrus took the bowl, stunned at how empty it is. In previous times, he hadn't usually cleared the platter of anything he had cooked, but that was different now..!!

"so, is there more?"

Well, of course there was. Papyrus made some earlier in anticipation Sans would enjoy the dish, so the answer was a no-brainer. "OF COURSE!! I SHALL RETRIEVE A SECOND!" He dashed into the kitchen and realized he hadn't cleaned up the mess within the kitchen.

"...AFTER I CLEAN THE MESS YOU MADE ME MAKE IN THE KITCHEN!!!"

Laughter was heard in the background as Papyrus opened the sink cabinet for Clorox Spray(TM) and paper towels. He quickly sprayed and wiped up the floor, tossing the used paper towel into the trash and the rest on the counter. Picking up the wooden spoon, he climbed up to the tall sink and tossed it in, also planning to wash it after.

Climbing down, he fetched another wooden spoon from the utensil drawer in the cabinets to use. As he moved the spoon in his hand toward the noodle pot, he had a thought.

_ SHOULD I JUST GIVE HIM THE WHOLE THING...? _

It is **pasta** ble for Sans to reasonably consume all of the content. Technically, he has ate as before... But is that a risk he wants to take?? Reassessing both the sauce and noodle pots, he tried to estimate how much is really in each. Is it a reasonably sized portion...? Perhaps the box for the noodles will say something about it--

"hey, what's taking so long?"

Papyrus ceased action, flinched and spun around, only to see Sans at the doorway to the kitchen. "OH, I WAS JUST WONDERING HOW MUCH YOU WANTED." He awkwardly adjusted himself, a bead of sweat forming on the back of his skull. "...DID YOU JUST WANT THE REST??"

"hmm, lemme see." Sans made his way toward the counter, only to be challenged with the fact he can barely see over the counter top. His brother made no hesitation to assist and lift him up for proper viewing.

Sans gave a mild shrug. "...yeah, why not? i forgot to run by grillby's for dinner anyhow." Blessed with Sans' occasional forgetfulness, Papyrus sat his brother down and just dumped the sauce on top of the noddles in its respective pot, not bothering with the smaller and used bowl. It wouldn't properly account for all that was made anyway. Taking the utensil from said used bowl, Papyrus put it in the larger pot and mixed the sauce and noodles to mesh together, then handing it to his brother excitedly.

"HERE YOU ARE!!"

Sans stumbled a little with the pot. "heheh, woah, this thing's a bit heavy." Holding with both arms and just able to see past the rim of it, he happily made his way to the couch. "wanna just watch tv in the meantime?"

"\--OH, SURE!!" Ah, quality time with the brother over lovely pasta cooked by the greatest! Just a perfect way to begin to conclude the day!!! Papyrus made haste and dashed over to the couch, beating his more sluggish brother. Snagging the remote, he pressed the power button with such force, it did nothing but put pressure on the button, and turn on the television. Sans joined him immediately after, setting the pot between him and his brother. "WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH??"

"i'unno, didn't think we'd actually get this far."

Not expecting that kind of answer, Papyrus snickered. "PBBTH, SANS, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED TO DO SUCH A THING!"

"heheh, i know." Sans leaned a little over the pot of pasta(TM) and tried to twirl as much onto his utensil as possible. "do you wanna watch anything in particular?"

"WELL, NOT REALLY??" He did enjoy one of Mettaton's shows, but, they weren't airing right now, so it didn't really leave him with much. He wasn't a TV person aside from that. "NOTHING THAT I LIKE IS ON AS FAR AS I KNOW."

"why not channel surf, then?" He lifted the tool used to hold this pasta, only to realize he may have overdone it. Half of the spaghetti noodles collected just fell back into the pot. Not really caring, he took a bite, anyway. "jush't to sh'ee wha's on."

"AFTER YOU DON'T TALK WITH A MOUTHFUL, MAYBE!!" A simple nudge to the shoulder of his smaller sibling was accompanied with the comment, giving Sans a laugh as Papyrus lifted up the remote and began 'surfing' through the channels. Reality shows, children's educational programming, garbage sitcoms... it was hard to really find something that stood out on television.

"oh, why not this?" A cartoon about a teen and his dog showed, with them getting into wacky adventures.

"HMM, ALRIGHT!!" Partially interested with what seems to be a fantasy-like show, Papyrus sat down the remote and focused on the show. Occasionally, he'd get distracted and peer over to his right, to see his brother enjoying himself with his cooking. Soon, it became hard to focus on the show, and easier to watch his brother and think about how great he did with his pasta creation.

Sans seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, as even he wasn't really focusing on the television. He only focused on the pot of spaghetti next to him, so much so where he adjusted his position to better face the container. Tomato sauce was spread akin to freckles upon Sans' face, a mess that often annoyed Papyrus to no end, being a neat freak. For now, he suppressed the urge to get up and snag a napkin to wipe his brother's face, knowing well that the cleanliness wouldn't even last long.

Analyzing his brother's expression, Sans seemed to enjoy every bite and snippet of the spaghetti. Absolute bliss would occasionally sneak its way into him, moaning quietly with how great it seamed to taste. Sans showed no signs of slowing on eating, which most likely meant he did really enjoy his cooking. _OH MY GOD, I'M REALLY PROUD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID SO WELL..!!_ Papyrus could barely sit still, bouncing his leg gently and playing with his fingers. _I COULD MAKE ALL KINDS OF DISHES NOW, DOING MORE THAN JUST SPAGHETTI!!_ Thinking of the **pasta** bilities and internally scolding himself for such a pun that his brother said earlier, he continued to be excited and congratulate himself on the inside.

At least a quarter had been consumed at this point with well over a half and another quarter left. Impressive, considering it's only been about ten minutes. Twiddling his thumbs now, Papyrus had been wondering what other things he could actually make for the days to come. Perhaps with breakfast, eggs and toast..? He knew Sans would probably suggest bacon, but, that seemed like an awfully greasy mess.

Anticipating how much will be downed, Papyrus continued to watch. Sans would occasionally try to cram himself with an excess amount of pasta at once, only for it to succeed halfways, however it was partially entertaining and funny to watch. Glancing back at the television for a moment, Papyrus noticed a different show was playing now, about a blue cat and his best friend who was an orange fish. Not interested, he didn't really watch it for long, and looked back at his brother's progress on the dish, then at his brother.

 

His gaze was met with the curious, small pupils of his older sibling.

"...hmm?"

"\--OH, UM, NOTHING!! CONTINUE." Papyrus looked away bashfully, feeling like he maybe shouldn't have been watching. It was hard not to, because this was something he made that he felt really proud of..!

"mphheheh, s'fine." Sans swallowed what mouthful he had in order to speak more clearly. "you seem really proud of this spaghetti, anyway."

"WELL, I AM!! VERY MUCH SO!" Papyrus sat a hand next to the remote, tapping his fingers along the cushions. "I COULDN'T HELP BUT WATCH, BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO REALLY LIKE IT!"

"what's there not to like?" Sans proceeded to scoop up more Spaghette. "this is, like, the best thing you've made!" Absolute pride about his brother's cooking seemed to shine through a little.

"NYEHH, WELL, THANK YOU!!" Upon being hit with flattery, Papyrus felt a twinge of heat spreading across his face. Curious, he'd look over into the pot...

"...Y-YOU'RE HALFWAYS DONE???"

Confused by his statement, Sans peered into the container as well to confirm or deny this statement. "oh, wow, 'guess so." He shoveled the pasta into his mouth.

"W-- DID YOU NOT NOTICE????"

"heheh, not really."

How??? How could he not notice?? He was the one eating it, after all??? Almost as if to answer this question, Sans continued. "sh'not like 'm focushin' n how much 'm eatin."

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "TCH, SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WITH YOU!!" Anticipating how much left he could consume, he leaned over a bit to watch.

"w'cha put n'thish?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I PUT IN??" He was curious to hear what Sans had to say about his creation..!

Sans swallowed and thought for a moment. "hmm... well, i think you put in noodles."

Not prepared for his brother's dosage of sarcasm, Papyrus jokingly pushed his brother away. "I MEAN OTHER THAN THE OBVIOUS!!"

"heheh, okay, okay." He began to scrape for contents. "ummm... i think like, salt, garlic... uh, onions?"

"SPOT-ON!!!"

"wow, really?" He lifted up the spaghetti with his utensil. "didn't think i'd get some first try." Sans ate the scoop of noodles he gathered, thinking of something else...

"mm." He thought of something, taking no time to swallow and set down his utensil for a moment. "did you ever think of adding red wine?"

"...RED WINE??" No, he hadn't thought of that before, nor did the thought ever come to him or Toriel before. "WHY??"

"it can help bring out s'more of the taste. i've heard somewhere it's good for spaghetti an' stuff."

 _SANS SEEMS TO KNOW A BIT MORE ABOUT COOKING THAN I THOUGHT!!_ Interested, he asked, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU SUGGEST..??"

"um, nothing at the moment." Sans seemed to finally be slowing down at the rate he's eating the spaghetti. As he scooped up a slightly smaller portion of the pasta, he added, "i could always go with you when we go to the store to help out with getting ingredients, if you want."

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!" Papyrus immediately stood up from hearing this. "ANOTHER PLUS TO IMPROVING MY CULINARY SKILLS...!! YOU BEING WILLING TO DO SOMETHING!!!!!"

Sans tried his best not to laugh as he tried to eat, managing a snicker at best. "i wouln' conshider it t'be doin' anythin."

"WELL, YOU'RE WILLING TO GO TO A GROCERY STORE!! AND YOU'RE WILLING TO HELP WITH SHOPPING!!!" He triumphantly towered over Sans with the biggest grin on his face. "THAT'S ABSOLUTELY SOMETHING!!"

"you're jush't walkin aroun' a shtore."

"MY POINT EXACTLY!!"

Sans swallowed. "suit yourself."

"I ABSOLUTELY MUST TELL UNDYNE ABOUT THIS." Papyrus dug out his phone from his invisible pocket once again, searching for her phone number.

"she won't believe you."

"WHO SAYS SHE WON'T..??"

Sans moved the pot to his lap. "me."

"WELL THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!! WATCH!" He tapped her phone number and proceeded to call her.

... Ring, ring...

... Ring, ring...

Papyrus stood patiently waiting for the phone to pick up, with Sans giggling at his seeming determination to inform others of his willingness to do something. He proceeded to slurp up some more spaghetti noodles while waiting.

Finally, an answer.

"Hey, Papyrus."

"HI UNDYNE!! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD FROM SANS."

"What, did he finally hook up with his giiirlfriend????"

"NOT YET, BUT, HE DID JUST SAY HE WAS WILLING TO GO TO THE GROCERY STORE WITH ME AT ANY TIME!"

"woah, i did not say that," said Sans, amused.

"YOU BASICALLY SAID IT, SO, IT COUNTS!!"

"I don't believe that."

"WHAT!?!?"

"...Yet! I'll believe it when you go shopping!!!!!! And send a picture!!!!!"

"GOT IT!"

He hung up the phone, and returned his gaze to Sans, who had resumed eating from the pot. Walking back over and peering above, he noted that the half of spaghetti that there was before turned into a quarter, almost completely depleted. Sans had slowed much more, now beginning to show signs of struggling to continue.

"I STILL CAN HARDLY BELIEVE YOU'VE ALMOST FINISHED THAT ENTIRE POT."

"heh, it shouldn't be much of a surprise, bro." Dawning less excited mannerisms, he had relaxed and began to slouch upon the couch as he proceeded to eat, slowly twirling pasta onto his utensil.

"..YOU KNOW," Papyrus began, "IF YOU CAN'T FINISH, I CAN JUST PUT IT IN THE REFRIDGERATOR FOR LATER!"

"mnph, naah." Sans lazily slurped on the noodles he brang to his mouth. "sh'no big deal, i can fini'sh."

"IF YOU SAY SO!!" Papyrus sat himself back next to Sans, who tiredly ate away at the remains of the content in the pot on his lap.

Upon a glance, Papyrus noticed Sans' midsection stick out a bit more than usual. Unsure if his eyes were playing tricks or not, he squinted and noticed the hem of the sweater his brother had worn had snug up his stomach very partially, almost unnoticeable. Not wanting to draw attention to it, Papyrus changed his gaze from his midsection to the remaining contents of the pot. About 4 more spoonfuls seem to be left...

Sans swallowed, bringing another spoonful of noodles covered in sauce to his mouth immediately after, hesitating first before taking a bite. He had to be full now, what had kept him going..??

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO JUST SAVE THE REST FOR LATER??"

"mn'ah, sh'jus a few more bites." Sans scraped around two spoonfuls into his utensil, in order to speed up the process. He swallowed after a moment and immediately replaced the emptiness in his mouth with more pasta.

One more bite left.

He scraped up the last group of noodles and sauce, and after a hesitation to swallow, he finally took the final bite, taking out the utensil from his mouth afterward and placing it in the pot. He took a deep breath. "m'done."

Papyrus immediately swooped up the empty pot. "WOWIE, I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE THE ENTIRE POT'S WORTH!" He made his way toward the kitchen to wash the dishes gathered from this evening.

"heh, well, sh'wha happens when y'got n'appetite." He swallowed and patted his stomach almost proudly that he downed so much, when...

"\--urp."

"UGHHH, SANS??? THATS DISGUSTING????" Absolutely repulsed, Papyrus climbed up the sink and turned it on, pouring some dish soap onto the dishes.

"hey, you left the room." He stretched himself along the couch to relax. "b'sides, i'm absolutely stuffed."

"I SUGGESTED TWICE YOU COULD SAVE IT FOR LATER???"

"heh, i know. it's not always as fresh though when you put it in the fridge and heat it up later."

Papyrus nabbed a sponge and sighed. "I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT." He scrubbed the inside of the pot thoroughly with said sponge and rinsed it out. He squirted more dish soap onto the sponge and moved on from the pot to the wooden spoon.

"seriously, it was great." Sans wiped his face with his jacket sleeve and tried to reach for the remote on the couch with his foot. "what'll you make tomorrow?"

"HUMM... WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT??"

"i'unno, i literally just got done eating an entire pot of spaghetti." He thought for a moment. "maybe like... uh, lasagna? steak??"

"I DO WANT TO EXPAND MY CULINARY SKILLS BEYOND PASTA, SO, I COULD TRY THE LATTER!" Already finished with the wooden spoon and the utensil, he began cleaning out the final dish, thinking of ways of how to handle cooking something like steak. _I'VE NEVER EVEN HANDLED SOMETHING LIKE MEAT BEFORE... HOW WOULD I EVEN GO ABOUT IT?_

"well, i don't know if you've ever did anything with meat before, so, you could always just look stuff up online or ask tori about it."

Finished, he took the wet dishes and climbing down the ladder from the sink, placing them into their respective cupboards and cabinets. "THAT'S TRUE!!" Returning from the kitchen, he saw Sans lying down on the couch, still lazily trying to reach for the remote. Papyrus went over to pick it up to hand to his brother.

"oh, thanks." He took the remote and shut off the TV. "d'you plan on making anything for breakfast?"

"WELL... I MEAN, I COULD??" He took note of how Sans seemed to take interest in Papyrus' cooking enough, where he'd actually ask him to cook for more than just dinner...!! "MAYBE SOMETHING LIKE.... EGGS AND TOAST???"

"hey, that's perfect, actually!" Sans looked like he lit up from hearing that. He stretched, shirt partially riding up his bloated stomach, accompanied by a yawn. "mmnhh, what time is it...?"

Papyrus pulled out his phone. "ABOOOUTT...

...8:14??"

"wow, that's not even that late." He rubbed his eyesockets, trying to rid the tiredness in them. "who knew eating so much spaghetti was so tiring..?"

"I'M SURPRISED YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YOURSELF!!" Papyrus gave a simple nudge on the shoulder to tease his brother. He looked over his brother, noticing the position of his shirt. "UM, YOUR SHIRT'S LIFTED UP A LITTLE."

"...huh?" Sans looked down toward his stomach in order to see what his brother meant. Due to lying down on the couch and not resting his head on the arm of the couch, he couldn't see what Papyrus was talking about as from his angle, his sweater fully covered his stomach. He sat up with slight discomfort, to get a better view.

"\--oh, eheh, whups." He quickly pulled down the hem of his sweater to cover himself. "didn't think i actually had that much."

"I TOLD YOU--"

"heheh, i knoow." Slightly embarrassed, he readjusted his position on the couch back to a laying one, tired. "m'just gonna take a nap. wake me up when you're going to bed, m'kay?"

"OKIE-DOKIE!!" With a gentle pat of the head on his brother's skull, Papyrus made his way upstairs into his own room, excited to call back Undyne and express his success with tonight's cooking.


End file.
